berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) Episodes
List of the Berenstain bears episodes and do not edit them!!! Season 1 Episodes *1. "The Birthday Boy / Too Much Junk Food / The Trouble With The Pets" Mama and Papa knows best to brother's birthday, brother and sister wanted candy, ice cream, cake and donuts like junk food, Brother and sister thought that pets come alive that pets are important. *2. "Mama's New Job / Landing a Helping Hand" Mama has a job for brother and sister to help their jobs. The cubs learn of their hands a job of mama and papa's troubles. *3. "The Trouble With Grown-Ups / Trouble at School" Mama and Papa can pretend to be brother and sister and brother and sister can pretend to be mama and papa. Brother does not want to be trouble at school that finish and do the homework. *4. "Too Much TV / Moving Day" The cubs need to pay attention to the tv. the bears were moving to a new house of know best to move. *5. "The Sitter / The Excuse Note" The cubs saw the old sitter coming closer to the house. the cubs new that the note was good being sometimes. *6. "Week at Grandma's / The Double Dare" The cubs wanted their big road race that they learn a lesson. Brother thinks too-tall is the bully when he's a bad boy. *7. "Big Road Race / The Jump Rope Contest" The cubs can teach their big road race. when sister learns her jump rope contest and she was always a winner. *8. "The Slumber Party / At The Giant Mall" Sister thoughted the best slumber party to go at lizzy's house. The cubs wanted to go the mall and buy some things. *9. "Go To School / The Talent Show" Brother and Sister wanted to go school but they were scared. Brother knows the talent show at last but brother knows best to the talent show. *10. "Too Much Vacation / Papa's Pizza" The Berenstain bears had to go on a vacation on Saturday. Papa makes a hot, warm & cold pizza for lunch & dinner to have the best pizza *11. "Visit The Dentist / House of Mirrors" Brother wanted a tooth out at the dentist to have a job, The cubs should never play mirrors at the same time because the play mirrors. *12. "Get The Gimmies / Go To The Movies" The cubs wanted Gimmies to be good that papa and mama will be sorry for the cubs. Mama, Papa, Brother and Sister wanted to go the movies but it was closed. Season 2 Episodes *13. "The Giddy Grandma / Attic Treasure" The cubs like the Hansom giddy grandma at the grandma house. The cubs had to find mama's treasure chest in the attic. *14. "The Bad Dream / Too Much Pressure" Brother and Sister had a bad dream about sleezoes. Papa, Sister & Brother had a bad pressure dream *15. "The Haunted Lighthouse / The Green-Eyed Monster" Brother & Sister tells Mama and Papa about the haunted lighthouse and the green ghost. Sister wanted to be the green eyed monster that plays brother's beautiful bicycle. *16. "Trick-or-Treat / The Baby Chimpmunk" Brother and sister were going trick or treat of Halloween. Brother and Sister brought the baby chimpmunk that his name is Brown-eyes. *17. "The Hiccup Cure / By the Sea" Papa has the big hiccup that he's a little bit sick. Brother, Sister, Mama & Papa went to the beach on the quick summer. *18. "Go To Camp / White Water Adventure" Brother and Sister went camping on this summer today. The cubs had a white water adventure at camping on summer. *19. "Go Out For The Team / Hug and Make Up" Brother and Sister wanted to play baseball in this baseball team at school. The cubs never had a hug in this family tree. *20. "The In-Crowd / Gotta Dance" Sister tells mama about the in-crowd on Wednesday. Mama thinks brother to dance like a dance party to play dance. *21. "Big Bear, Small Bear / Visit Fun Park" Brother is a small bear and mama is a big bear. Brother, Mama, Sister & Papa need to go to the circus at fun park. *22. "The Bad Habit / The Prize Pumpkin" Brother had a bad habit because mama, papa & sister got grumpy. Brother wins a prize pumpkin at the biggest circus. *23. "Draw It / Lost In A Cave" Brother and Sister draws pictures and stories at school. Brother and Sister and other class are scared of the cave that they are lost. *24. "Trouble With Money / The Wishing Star" The cubs had their money took pay other money are in and out. Sister's Birthday has the wishing star to wish a teddy bear. *25. "Go To The Doctor / Count Thier Blessings" Brother and Papa are sick of chicken pox a horrible day. It was raining outside and brother and sister count Thier blessings on a long day. *26. "Perfect Fishing Spot / Don't Pollute Anymore" Brother and Sister went fishing instead to go fishing. At the dinosaur museum The cubs wouldn't pollute things on the job. *27. "The Homework Hassle / Fly It" Brother and Sister uses Thier homework because Thier homeworks are not hassles. Brother and Sister can fly like a blue bird. *28. "The Stinky Milk Mestery / Go Up and Down" Brother and Sister learns the good milk mestery from the cows. Brother and Mama goes up right and Sister and Papa goes down left. Season 3 *29. "New Neighbors / Ferdy Factul The cubs learned the silly neighbors to find. Brother is being Ferdy Factul to pay attention. *30. "Showdown At Birder's Wood / Pet Show The cubs had Thier showdown at Birder's wood getting a job. The cubs teach the biggest pet show to play like a magic show. *31. "'''Family Get-Together / The Big Blooper The cubs are being family are getting together to a family, Brother and sister had to learn the big blooper.